Sailor Moon: Eternal Universe - Prequel
by Sailor Moonie Fan
Summary: This is technically the first part of this series I am writing. I have made some drastic changes to the commonly known Sailor Moon story, so I absolutely beg that anyone who wants to read more of my writing read this first, as it provides a lot of important background information that will make the stories I write make a lot more sense. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I have made adjustments to some of the characters of Sailor Moon, _especially Serena._ Just a note for future reference, I use the American/English dub names (Serena, Darien, etc), as I grew up with the dub and feel more comfortable with those names. I hope this does not prevent anyone from reading my stories, but it's just something I thought I should mention beforehand. Please respect the choice. Thank you!

Also, in terms of the Sailor Moon seasons and arcs, with a majority of the stories I write, there was no stars, super s, or s. Some might not even have R, but if that is the case, then that will be noted. And Serena is about 14 and half years old in the first and second seasons/arcs.

This first profile is about Serena. I have made many, many drastic changes to her, in terms of her character and personality, and I changed her name.

Profile 1 –

Name: Serenity "Serena" Rosalinda Sterling

Age (in most stories): 20 -21

Occupation: Popstar/Medical Student

Lengthy - Description: Serena was 14 years old when she met Luna, a cat from the Moon who changed her life forever. From then on, Serena was the Sailor Soldier of the Moon, who fought for Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. She gradually met and became friends with the other Sailor Scouts, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Of course, in the midst of fighting the Negaverse and being swept of her feet from danger by the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, she was always annoyed by a guy named Darien Shields, who gave her the infamous nickname "Meatball Head." Later on, Serena learns of Darien's past, Darien learns of Serena's secret identity, and she learns that her "worst enemy" is her major crush. Finally, she learns of her true identity as the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serena, who was apparently destined to be with the Prince of the Earth (Darien). (From here on out, is pretty much the rest of the storyline from arc/season 1).

In the R season/arc, Serena and her friends face the NegaMoon (Ann and Alan already occurred), and Darien and Serena break up due to nightmares Darien has of her impending death. (These dreams are going to be sent by Wiseman, _not_ by the future Darien. For the record, they don't go to the future). Instead of the future, Rini, will have been from another dimension, in which Serena and Darien become Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo (note that this is _**not**_ their future, but another dimension). The rest of this arc/season occurs normally (except where the whole Prediction of Doom/Awaken Sleeping Beauty! Mamoru's distress doesn't happen) and ends normally.

Now is where the drastic changes occur. Serena and the scouts get in a huge argument about Serena's lazy ways, and as a result, Serena leaves the team. Darien actually breaks up with Serena, saying that he wasn't so sure if he really did truly love her, since he felt forced into the relationship. (Darien goes on to date another girl named Twinkle).

There is another, completely hidden side to Serena that her friends, Darien, and not even Luna know. Serena is actually super smart, smart enough that she skipped grades when she was younger. She didn't live in (_) her whole life. She lived elsewhere, where her parents allowed her to skip grades. She didn't have meatball head hair; instead, her hair was black, and her eyes brown. Basically, as a nine year old, she was already in high school. People at the school teased her incessantly because she was so small and young. Feeling alone and isolated, she turned to starving herself and developed anorexia at the fragile age of 9. Finally in PE class one day, she passes out, is brought to hospital and diagnosed with the eating disorder. She is in rehab for the year, and her parents decide that she can't go to that school anymore.

They make her change her appearance (blonde hair and blue eyes) and request for her to hide her intelligence. Basically, she is made to become the ditzy meatball head most people know her as. They move, and she starts a new life. She acts like she's stupid, and purposefully fails her tests and is late to class (although this soon develops into a natural habit). (Ms. Haruna, I think, will _not_ know about Serena's past, which is why she is so harsh on Serena). Serena decides not to tell _anyone_ she meets about her past in this new phase of her life, because she doesn't want them to judge her as she was judged when she was younger. She was shy when she was young, but her parents made her go to a therapist to get her to change. She thus becomes more social, and in her new life, she appears to be an exuberant, happy-go-lucky girl.

Once Serena is kicked out from the scouts and dumped by Darien, things get worse for her as her parents disown her. This brings up another important aspect about Serena's life: she is an orphan. Her real parents were killed when she was just a baby, and Irene and Ken Tsukino adopted her, out of obligation to her real parents, who said that if anything happened to them, then they wanted Ken and Irene to take care of their kids. (Sammy is their own child, just for the record.) With nowhere to go and no one to go to, Serena decides to once leave, and take a new direction in her life. She reverts her appearance back to her real, original one, where she has black hair and brown eyes. She travels to a new place and decides to chase an endeavor she always had: becoming a singer. (Just a minor detail, she has money from her inheritance of her deceased parents).

She enters a music competition called "Bandmania" (I came up with the name; I am not sure if there is a real program/show like that). This is where she meets her future best friends, Sabrina and Hannah. The three of them decide to form a band, and they call themselves the Bootgirls (the Bootgirls is _**my creation!**_ If anyone is planning to use it in their stories, please let me know, or at least mention that it is from "Sailor Moonie Fan" because I would super appreciate that :)!).

They end up winning the competition and are given the chance to tour with an already famous boyband called, "The Lucas Brothers" (this is meant to be a fictional band; if there is a band of this name, it is _not_ meant to be that band. Like I said, it is _fictional_). Hannah and Sabrina are already aware of the whole singer life as they have been exposed to it prior to going on the show, but it takes Serena some time to adjust. With the Lucas Brothers, there are three of them: Michael (change names!), Justin, and Joe. Hannah has been dating Justin for a while before the Bootgirls formed. Serena and Joe get closer to each other, and soon, when Serena is 15, she and Joe date (Joe's a few months older than Serena, not that this is really important).

The Bootgirls have a bright and growing career. They have a TV show with the Lucas Brothers, and their music is world famous as well as they themselves. They tour all around the world, go on TV shows, etc. The most famous one is Serena, who is the musical genius and lead singer of the band. She is described as the quiet smart one of the trio who is very musically talented and who composes the music for the most part, while the other two work also help, but are more sociable.

Five years after winning the Bandmania competition and becoming a real band, the girls are releasing their fifth album, and they finished their second world tour. Joe and Serena have still been dating, and Joe proposes to her, and she accepts, as she's very in love with him. However, she soon learns that he has been cheating on her. They kept their relationship a secret for five years, although there was media speculation that they were dating (super random, but the media gave them couple name, "Jerena." Hey, don't judge me! I think it has a nice ring to it!). They eventually came out and announced their engagement on live TV. Serena's heartbroken, but she stills puts on a happy smile as she and the girls do small performances here and there. Serena composes music about her break up with Joe, and in her very first exclusive interview talks a little about her past, that is the part where she had anorexia, and reveals how she was upset by the whole cheating scandal with Joe. The Bootgirls go on a mini-tour after they declare their decision to end the band. They explain how the decision to break up was a mutual one and very amicable, and that they each had their own future endeavors to pursue. For Sabrina, it was fashion designing, for Hannah, it's interior design, and for Serena, it's becoming a doctor. They perform their last concert, and the girls go their separate ways, sort of. Serena and Sabrina stay together, but Hannah leaves to go with her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all of the followers and to those of you who reviewed (LoveInTheBattleField, thunderbird, xx Nariel xx, and peri.)! I didn't imagine any response for this fanfic, let alone positive ones. I'm glad to know that people aren't angry at the way I changed Serena. This idea of her has been growing in my head for about six or seven years now, but enough of that! Now let's move on to meeting our next character, Serena's best friend.** _**Disclaimer: Though this would be a dream come true, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**_

Sabrina Elizabeth Johnson

Age (in most stories): 19 -21

Occupation: Popstar/Fashion Designer

Lengthy – Description: Sabrina is a young, optimist girl who has a real passion for fashion (AN: Yes, I just did that) and for singing. Her parents passed away when she was 14 in a car accident, leaving her to fend for herself. She has a normal childhood up to that point. She was distant from her parents, who were entrepreneurs. She instead was connected to her many nannies and maids, as her family was rich. Prior to her parents passing, she had been granted the request to pursue a musical career, and her parents were able to boost her fame given their own statuses as entrepreneurs.

It is at the "Bandmania" competition that Sabrina meets her best friend, Serena Sterling. Sabrina immediately takes a liking to the shy girl and decides that she would be a good person to be in a band with. The two then meet Hannah, and together, they form "the Bootgirls" (again, _**my creation.**_ Please ask me before using this in a story!). The girls become a huge success (and pretty much from here on out it's what was mentioned in the first chapter/profile). Sabrina, like Hannah, tends to sing back up vocals, leaving Serena to do the main vocals.

Sabrina and Serena have become really close. Sabrina looks up to Serena as the wise older sister, occasionally teasing her by calling her "Mom" with Hannah, as Serena is the most cautious and watchful of the group. Serena sees Sabrina as her enthusiastic little sister. In their second year as a band, Sabrina brings Serena to meet her boyfriend of a _long_ time, Thomas. Thomas and Sabrina have been friends since they were toddlers. It was in 7th grade, when Thomas was 14, that Sabrina and Thomas started dating. They have been able to maintain a long distance relationship since Sabrina joined the band, although they do have their minor moments.

On to Sabrina's personality!

Unlike Serena, Sabrina is a lot more adventurous and likes to through caution to the wind. She loves to party as well as talk. She has a good heart, but sometimes, she can be a little troublesome. She's got the street smarts, but she isn't as intelligent as Serena, something which she is perfectly okay with. She often has plans that seem good in her head, but when executed usually lead to trouble. She can be mischievous and likes to flirt, especially with Thomas (of course). She's a lot more like the person Serena had to become in her past (the meatball head Serena from the anime, that is). Serena has told her about her secret of being Sailor Moon and her whole back story, including having anorexia and changing her whole personality so that people never knew who she was when she was younger.

**AN: So this is as much as I can think of for Sabrina. Maybe, if I come up with more stuff, I'll update this. For now though, I feel that this is enough information to be able to understand the story. (Plus, I can't give away everything, right?! ;) )**

**Update on 11/14/2013: The first chapter should be up soon! Please check it out! This prequel will be continued. **


End file.
